Terrible Things
by GothicReader
Summary: Really sad Dramione oneshot. Based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. Please read!


**Hey, this one-shot is based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. It's a little sad, but I hope you enjoy it! In my story, Draco's son is around 21 years old and Draco is 24 years old when he meets Hermione.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does nor do I own some of the lyrics of the song. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**19 May 2027**

Sighing Draco Malfoy sat down at his mahogany table and summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. He poured himself of fire whiskey before he began to write.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Letter)

Son

Today will be the last time you ever hear from me. It's been too long and I don't think I can live any more without her. In this letter, I will tell you a story that will forever stay sealed away with you, me and her…

By the time I was your age, I would have given anything to fall in love truly. That's when I saw your mother, the girl I never knew haunted my dreams. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco stopped writing as a memory entered his mind…

He had been sitting in The Three Broomsticks when the door suddenly opened and with the rustle of leaves from the outside stepped in a girl. She had long golden curls and a small form. She walked over to the table opposite him and sat. Draco took a sip of his butterbeer before casting his gaze to the lady. He looked up at her face and nearly choked in surprise. It was Granger!

The last he had seen her was on their graduation day, where they had renewed their truce. A truce that had begun from the start of their seventh year at Hogwarts. A truce, which was the start of their friendship.

Almost as if she felt his gaze upon her, Hermione turned around and her eyes met his. Smiling she came over to his table…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Letter)

She walked over to my table and said, "Malfoy can I tell you a wonderful thing," in her warm voice.

I beckoned her to continue and she said, "I can't help but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

I, of course, denied her claims, before engaging her in a conversation… and that, son, is how it all started…

Most of the time, we'd have too much to drink, we'd laugh at the stars, and we'd share everything…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once again, Draco trailed off as he remembered a warm, summer night that happened a long time ago…

"Hermione! Get down from there!" Draco said as he tried to lure the drunk girl off the roof.

"But the stars, they're so pretty. Come see Draco," Hermione said as she lied on her back against the warm roof tiles.

Draco contemplated for a few minutes before flinging down his jacket and climbing up the roof of Hermione's flat. He reached the top and moved over to Hermione, who's gazed was fixed on the stars.

As he laid down beside her, Hermione let out a small yawn and clasped his hand while beckoning to a constellation with her other hand. "I see you Draco," she said as she pointed to the pattern.

Draco's gaze lay fixed on her face, "And I see you, and you're exquisite" he whispered.

Hermione giggled, "You're silly. I'm not up there. "

"I know," Draco murmured as he moved his gaze up to meet the light of the stars. And with their hands together, the pair fell asleep under the starry night sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Letter)

We were too young to notice and too dumb to care. Love was a story that couldn't compare.

One day, I said, "Granger, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and strings. Open with care now, I'm asking you please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco smiled as he wrote. The day still fresh in his mind. It had been a warm autumn night and he had just visited her at her flat with a box in his hand. She opened the door with a dark green dress on and Draco couldn't help but draw her in for a kiss. When he finally released her, the pair moved to her lounge where he handed her the box.

He smiled as he watched her open it and hold up the small black box. Then he got up on one knee, took the box from her and declared his love to her before asking her to marry him.

She had knelt beside him, taken his face in her hands and kissed him in response. And even with tears streaming down her face, she had never look more beautiful in Draco's eyes.

He had lifted her up and spun around until both of them were so dizzy that they had needed to sit down. A few months later, they had gotten married. It was a small wedding and Hermione had looked so achingly gorgeous that it still made his heart clenching remembering it. They had moved into the manor and Hermione had become an Auror while Draco continued the family business.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Letter)

She said yes and we were married, two years later you were born.

Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. You'll learn one day, I'll hope and I'll pray that fate shows you differently.

One night you were sleeping in your crib when she said, "Draco, can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please, don't be sad now. I really believe you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Weeks later, Hermione Jean Malfoy had died from a curse, which froze her from her heart out. She left behind her husband and her one-year-old son. Although Draco had searched for a cure, there was none to be found, he had spent his wife's last weeks together with her and on her deathbed, she had made him promise to look after their son, to not join her until their son was ready. He of course had promised her that he would and today was finally the day that the promise would end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Letter)

Your mother died although she tried to stay with us for as long as she could, even her love couldn't save her. So don't fall in love there's too much to lose. If you're given the choice, then I'd beg you to choose, to walk away and don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you.

Your father

Draco Malfoy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco signed off the letter and attached it to his owl before sending it to his son. He woke up and walked over to his wand before apparating to a sanctuary that he had built to keep Hermione's frozen form. There he picked up a potion that he had made himself, one that would revert him back to his twenty four year old self and freeze him permanently in that state. He cast one finally glance up at the glass roof of the sanctuary, looking up at the very stars that had witnessed the starting of their romance and would now witness their ending of their love story. He walked over to Hermione and grasped her hand before popping open the lid and emptying the contents of the bottle in his mouth.

At first, it was just cold but then a Draco was blinded by a sudden burst of light. He looked up and saw Hermione reaching out her arm to him.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Coming," Draco said as he reached out to grasp her hand with a smile on his face, and the pair walked off into a starry sky, hand in hand.

**And no Draco's not being cruel by saying don't fall in love, he just trying to protect his son for getting hurt. Also, after he takes the potion, he dies, and when he sees Hermione, they're both in the afterlife. So please review and tell me what you think about this story!**

**Ps sorry for any errors!**

**Adieu!**


End file.
